A primera vista
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Quizas exista el amor a primera vista sin importar lo dificil que sea poder amar.Capitulo 2Descubriendo lo que sentimos. Horrible mi summary, pero denle una oprtunidad y lean Por favor n.n YAOI Kai x Rei
1. Dia Gris

Hola!!! Pues este es el primer fic que publico espero que les guste nn; es un tipo de romance a la Romeo y Julieta aunque muy cambiado nnU.

Advertencia: (UA), yaoi relación hombre x hombre y pues ... lo que venga

Pareja: kai x Rei

Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

–entre guiones; diálogos –

(Mis comentarios tontos y aclaraciones )

Capitulo I: Un día gris

Ese día llovía a cantaros, el cielo estaba cubierto por enormes nubes negras y no habia esperanza de ver la luz del sol hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, en resumen era uno de esos días que con solo mirar hacia el cielo te hacia poner triste y melancólico, pero para cierto estudiante de preparatoria era un día normal ¿Por qué? Porque todos sus días eran tristes, melancólicos y vacíos sin la necesidad del día lluvioso, claro que eso lo empeoraba, un muy guapo chico bicolor de ojos color rojizos (N/A: sip mi kai!!!! nn) como de unos 17 años de edad observaba triste por la ventana, sin siquiera prestar un poco de atención a su maestra que explicaba la clase de matemáticas (XD)

–Joven Hiwatari esta poniendo atención, le recuerdo que si reprueba este examen, vaya olvidándose de pasar el semestre, así que yo le recomendaría que se pusiera a estudiar – (N/A: nee se parece a mi maestra XD)

Si definitivamente Kai odiaba su vida, pero no podía remedirlo entre la escuela y su familia su poca alegría se desvanecía, su familia era la peor parte siempre estaban compitiendo para superar a la compañía de los Kon esa rivalidad venia de mucho tiempo atrás solo que nadie sabia a ciencia cierta el porque de ese odio o tal vez a nadie le importaba, lo único que importaba era ser ricos y poderosos; por fin la bendita campana de salida habia sonada, Kai solo quería salir de esa cárcel que se hacia llamar escuela, así se dispuso a guardar sus cosas y marcharse, cuando iba en el camino la lluvia empezó a caer de nuevo y kai comenzó a correr para protegerse, inesperadamente se tropieza con otra persona (N/A: imagínense quien es nn) y ambos caen al suelo mojándose mas de lo que ya estaban, inmediatamente el otro chico se levanta y extiende su mano a Kai diciendo:

–Lo siento, no me fije por donde venia – Kai no puede evitar perder sus pensamientos en esas 2 hermosas orbes doradas, el chico que tiene enfrente es completamente perfecto, sus facciones, su cuerpo y ese largo cabello negro e inmediatamente y para su sorpresa su cuerpo reacciona solo y acepta la mano del chico (kai: si mi rei tan lindo shadow: de donde saliste oo¿?) que lo ayuda a levantarse y pudo responder con un:

–Gracias, yo tampoco me fije –poco segundos después se dio cuenta que la mano que lo ayudo aun no lo soltaba, la verdad era que no quería soltarla, entonces empezó a sentir un vuelco especial en le pecho al ver los ojos del otro chico; lo que no sabia es que para el otro chico la sensación era muy parecida sentía que al ver esa intensa mirada de fuego algo en su interior se derretía y en realidad era una sensación confusa pero muy agradable y solo atino a decir

–hay que buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia¿conoces alguno? – y por fin la mente de kai pudo articular una frase

– si se de un lugar es una casa abandonada cerca de aquí – corrieron bajo la lluvia hasta que llegaron a una casa muy antigua y entraron para resguardarse, (kai: jeje ya veras ke te espera neko rei: uh¿? O.o shadow: no yo te protejo rei!! Y de donde salio una casa así XD) en eso minutos sus respiraciones aun eran agitadas por la carrera que hicieron pero lo que mas confundidos los tenia era esa sensación tan calida que se producía en su interior cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, una sensación que simplemente no podían explicar pero que de cierto modo les gustaba; entonces los minutos pasaron y ninguno dijo nada, se formo un silencio que no era incomodo, porque ellos podían entender las expresiones y miradas del otro como si se conocieran de toda la vida

–discúlpame por ser tan descortés mi nombre es Rei –dijo el chico de ojos dorados

–No te preocupes, me llamo Kai –pasaron varios minutos conociéndose, pero en ese momento las palabras sobraban – ¿y dime rei te acabas de mudar porque yo nunca te habia visto por aquí? –

–Si efectivamente me acabo de mudar hace unos días por cuestiones de negocios familiares, pero….–la vista del chico se lleno de tristeza –no quiero hablar de eso –

kai no tuvo que adivinar que ese chico también tenia problemas con su familia y entonces le entraron unos deseos enormes de abrazar y darle un beso a rei (a pues con tan lindo neko a quien no nnU) es que era inevitable esa cercanía, ese intoxicante perfume, el sonido del latido de su corazón que iba al mismo ritmo que el de el.

–perdóname por lo que voy a hacer rei –fue lo único que kai atino a decir antes de acercar sus labios a los del chico de ojos dorados y darle un beso lleno de ternura, un sorprendido rei solo logro cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar de la suave caricia, de la dulzura del sabor de los labios y del calor que kai lograba transmitirle, cuando por fin se separaron por la necesidad de aire kai y rei aun respiraban agitados y tenían ese ligero tono rosáceo en sus mejillas .

–Porque hiciste eso –fue lo que dijo rei

–no lo se, pero es que lo deseaba, porque aunque sea la primera vez que te veo despiertas en mi sentimientos que nadie mas habia despertado –rei no sabia que decir ante tal confesión, porque el sentía lo mismo

–bueno yo kai siento lo mismo pero ¿Cómo es posible si apenas nos conocemos? –

Kai se limito a responder diciendo –no lo se –

La lluvia paro de caer en ese instante y el cielo empezó a despejarse –kai yo me tengo que ir fue un placer conocerte y yo... yo no te olvidare –dijo rei con los ojos llenos de lagrimas aunque no sabia porque lloraba pero en ese momento era inevitable

–no te preocupes rei yo no te olvidare y estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver –en ese momento rei salio de la casa y desapareció de la vista de kai pero lo dejo con un nuevo sentimiento que lo hacia sentirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo vivo y feliz.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews porque su opinión y apoyo es muy importante para mí.

Gracias por leer!!! nn

Atte. Shadow66 Princess


	2. Descubriendo lo que sentimos

**Hola aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste nn**

**Advertencia: (UA), yaoi relación hombre x hombre**

**Pareja: kai x Rei **

**Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia. **

–**entre guiones diálogos –**

"**_entre comillas y cursiva pensamientos_"**

**(Mis comentarios tontos y aclaraciones )**

Capitulo 2: Descubriendo lo que sentimos

Kai se acaba de levantar después de conocer a rei no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, sentía una extraña euforia, se sentía lleno de energías(Yo diría de hormonas ), cundo por fin termino de ducharse se puso el uniforme del colegio y bajo con toda calma por las escaleras que conducían al elegante y enorme comedor de la mansión de su abuelo, vivía solo con su abuelo ya que sus padres habia muerto cuando el era apenas un bebe y no recordaba nada de ellos; llego y se sentó en la silla que estaba al otro extremo del comedor, porque para nada le agrada estar cerca de ese hombre que parecía no tener sentimientos y al que debía llamar "abuelo"

–Buenos días abuelo –dijo kai con un tono respetuoso (kai: yo respeto por ese viejo senil jaja, Rei: kai tranquilo es solo un anciano, Shadow: oye rei si lo vas a tranquilizar váyanse a otro lado por que ya me conozco tu método n///n)

–Buenos días Kai, debes apurarte o llegaras tarde a la escuela –ordeno el hombre mayor con un tono lleno de soberbia, kai ni siquiera probo un bocado de su desayuno y salio sin despedirse de nadie, "_como es posible que me trate así, ni siquiera pareciera que somos familia, eso me pasa por esperar un poco de cariño de la persona menos indicada_" pensaba un muy enfadado bicolor.

Entro a su salón y se fue a sentar en el banco de la esquina junto a la ventana, poco después llego la profesora diciendo

–Buenos días alumnos, hoy quiero comentarles que tendrán un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor –en ese momento entra un chico moreno mas o menos alto de cabello negro y largo atado por un cinta, y con dos hermosos ojos dorados (kai: porke eres tan detallista aburres, shadow: mira tu no me critiques o escribo que rei no te hace caso, kai: oO shadow: muajajaj òó, rei: nnU)

–Rei –esto lo dijo kai como un susurro, mientras buscaba con su mirada los ojos del chico chino y los encontró, ese par de ojos se miraban con incontable ternura y cariño como si se conocieran de toda la vida a la vez que se hacían una infinidad de preguntas.

–espero que todos lo traten bien y no tenga problemas con nadie entendieron en especial usted joven Hiwatari – "_maldita mujer que no entiende que no los golpee por que si, ellos se lo merecían además a el yo jamás podría hacerle daño"_ pensaba kai

Rei miro a Kai intentando entender todo "_así que eres un Hiwatari por que no se me ocurrió no todo podía ser perfecto_" pensaba un neko profundamente triste (Lo siento rei te tengo que hacer sufrir uu)

–OK vamos a ver joven Kon siéntese delante del joven Hiwatari –termino de decir la maestra y Rei se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, ninguno de los 2 dijo algo eran demasiadas las cosas que debían aclarar y ese no era el momento.

Al termino de las clases Kai por fin se atrevió y tomo a rei del brazo –Creo que debemos hablar –esa oración fue dicha no como una pregunta ni como un favor sino como una orden –Esta bien –fue lo único que dijo Rei; kai lo llevo a un parque cerca de la escuela lleno de enormes árboles de cerezo y se sentaron en una banca alejada de todo lo demás, donde al bicolor le gustaba ir a descansar.

–Kai eres un Hiwatari y yo un Kon lo que paso anteriormente no puede suceder entiendes nuestras familias se odian –esto fue dicho con un terrible pesar y mucha tristeza

–¿Tu me odias Rei? –claro que no kai –Entonces porque tendríamos que separarnos los problemas de nuestras familias son de ellas y no de nosotros – Kai dijo esto con mucha seguridad segundos después tomo a rei por la barbilla y acerco su rostro al de el y eliminó la distancia haciendo de ese contacto algo realmente exquisito los labios de kai se movían acompasados sobre los labios de Rei haciendo que soltara un suspiro que kai aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del neko y profundizar aun mas el contacto probando cada rincón de la boca de rei y queriendo trasmitir todos los sentimientos que tenia hacia el pero la necesidad de oxigeno los hizo separarse

–Kai –decía un muy sonrojado Rei –Yo no quiero separarme de ti, quiero conocerte pero… –decía el neko mientras abrazaba a kai –Nuestras familias nunca nos permitirían estar juntos –Rei decía esto con una voz casi inaudible y marcada por la tristeza, kai entendiendo la confusión que pasa por la mente de rei corresponde al abrazo del neko

–Rei lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario los problemas son entre nuestras familias no entre nosotros –al oír esto rei solo pudo aferrarse al abrazo de kai, pensando la manera de que su familia no se enterara

–Kai en todo caso nuestras familias no necesitan saber el nombre de las personas con las que salimos no¿? Por favor mira no se si creas en el amor primera vista ….pero…no quiero alejarme de ti –kai no sabia que decir porque ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero no se iba a alejar de rei de eso si estaba seguro

–Rei tienes razón, con que tu estés conmigo es mas que suficiente –rei sonrió muy feliz

–kai gracias –y así rei acerco su rostro al de kai para dar inicio a un beso tierno que fue inmediatamente correspondido por el bicolor que en esos momento ya habia despejado la duda de su mente ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía amaba a Rei y no pensaba dejarlo por nada; pero en ese momento apareció un chico pelirrojo de hermosos ojos azules que esbozo una sonrisa picara al notar el momento en que habia encontrado a la parejita (Tala: Oh genial seré villano o shadow: no, no lo creo n.n Tala: porque¿? . shadow: eres demasiado lindo ¡¡¡¡!!!! Todos: nnUU)

– kai, ¿que se supone que haces? – kai volteo y al ver parado al otro chico, su rostro reflejo una enorme sorpresa como pocas veces hacia.

–Tala ¿que haces aquí? –

**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo y agradezco los reviews enviados y de nuevo lo repito agradecería mucho que me dejaran reviews con sus opiniones, ideas y consejos sobre la historia n.n**

Próximo capitulo: Tala a aparecido y descubierto a Kai y Rei que pasara será un villano o una aliado XD esto lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.

GRACIAS POR LEER

shadow66 princess


End file.
